Mother of Pearl
by Tominus
Summary: Have you ever wondered, who is Pearl's mother, and How did abs end up with a whale for a daughter? Well this story explains just that, I hope that you like it as much as I do.


_Hello, thankyou for clicking on this story, I had decided to write this little fanfiction about, how came to have a daugter that was whale, and, well I hope you like it, Contains FlashBacks. R&R_

**Mother of Pearl**

"Ok, bye Pearl!" Spongebob waved to Pearl as she left the Krusty Krab, Spongebob had asked Pearl to help him with a few things, knowing that if he asked Squidward, that he'd get yelled at, and that he would be of no use, like always. Spongebob of course had to bribe her with the promise of a hundred clams to go to the mall, 'In a way Pearl reminds me of, ' Spongebob laughed to himself, than he started to think, 'how did a crab end up with a whale of a daughter?' he thought to himself, usually, Spongebob would brush that topic aside, knowing that is was none of his business in the first place, but today, he was determined to find out, or at least try to, so Spongebob went to the man that knew the story, .

Spongebob knocked on 's door to his office, "Who is it?" said from inside his office, Spongebob popped his head in the door, " , can I ask you something?" Spongebob asked shyly, fully entering the office. was at his desk, filling out some forms, he looked at Spongebob, "What is it boy?" he asked, crossing his arm, Spongebob was a little nervous, "Well, its about Pearl sir" "Pearl, why you little creep stay away from me Pearl, I'll kill ya, and if I," got up from his seat, and had a strong grip of Spongebob's shirt, scaring Spongebob, "Wait, what no, I dont want to, date Pearl sir, please let me go" Spongebob struggled to get free, than Crabs dropped him, Spongebob held his hand over his throat, panting, "So, you dont want to date me darlin' daughter Pearl, why?" he asked, "Well, 1, you'd kill me, 2, Im already seeing someone, her names Nikkie by the way (my OC), 3, shes under age, 4, I can give you a millon reasons sir, sure shes a good kid, but shes not my type," explained Spongebob, "Oh, than what is it that you wanted to ask?" asked sitting back down in his chair, "I was wondering, who's, um, Pearl's mother, and how did you end up with a whale for a daughter?" Spongebob asked, sweat already dripping down his face, "I mean, Sir I know how, and where babies come from, but thats something I do not get, how can a crab end up with a whale, can you explain?" Spongebob asked, "Oh, that, I guess it wouldnt hurt, well I will let you know, shes not my kid, but I treat her as my own," winked, "Ok, than whos is she?" " I dont know, the real father left when Pearls mother told him she was pregnant with Pearl, and I met Pearls mother when she was 6 months pregant," explained Crabs, taking out a big baby pink picture book with the name 'Pearl' written in hot pink big bold glittery letters.

**Flashback 16 and half years before . . .**

was strolling through Bikini Bottom, looking at all the surrounding things around him, thinking that everything was perfect, he was strolling down the side walk like almost everyone else, trying to get from one place to another. was on his way to the Krusty Krab, (by this time Spongebob was 2, he is 2 years older than Pearl).

Meanwhile, was about to cross the main road to get to the other side, until he seen this beautiful whale, trying to cross the street but couldnt, there was too many boats passing by. So Crabs had decided to help her, "Excuse me ma'me, I couldnt help to notice that you were having troubles crossing the street, would you like me to escort you?" asked, extending his claw for her to grab, the whale looked at the claw, and followed it up to Crabs's smiling face, "No, thats fine, I'll probably just be wasting your time," she said, looking at the ground, she looked upset, but just smiled, "You wouldnt be if I was going that way in the first place," he laughed, making the whale laugh, "Ok, alright," she laughed back, taking his, claw, and they crossed the street together.

Crabs and the whale were standing on the other side, the whale thanking him, "Thankyou, um, whats your name?" she asked, " Eugenie H. Krabs, and your welcome," he said knodding his head, "Whats your name?" asked her, "My name is Jewel C. Pearl ," she smiled, shaking his claw, "You know I feel bad for not being able to do anything for you for helping me cross the street, is there anything you need?" she asked, politely smiled, "Well, how about a date?" "A date?" "Yeah, tonight, at the Krusty Krab, 8:30 " "Im flattered, Eugenie, but do you really want to take a pregnant girl on a date?" she confusingly asked, "More than anything, so what is it?" Crabs asked, "A boy, I think thats what the doctor said," Jewel said placing her fin on her stomach "Oh, thats great" Crabs smiled, "Thanks, so the Krusty Krab, huh?" she asked, "Yeah, its free too" he smiled, making her smile back, "Alright, see ya tonight Jewel" Crabs said walking in the direction of the Krusty Krab.

**End of Flashback . . .**

Spongebob smiled, he had a little box of tissues beside him, it was as if Crabs was telling him a love story in a way, he was, "So, you met your wife at a stop light? How romantic, I met Nikkie at a bus stop" Spongebob hugged himself. Spongebob flipped through the picture book, until he saw a picture of a whale, that must have been Jewel, Pearl's mother, she shared some similar traits to Pearl, her hair, her blue eyes, however she was in a little darker shade of grey than Pearl and was slightly taller than her, she had on a sky blue dress, and a belly that held the unborn Pearl, was standing next to her, on arm around her back, "Sir, I thought I heard you say, that Pearl's mother said Pearl was a boy?" Spongebob said, not looking up from the picture, there was a banner behind them that said, 'Its a boy' ( Pearls 16t B-Day party) they were having a baby shower, " Well, at first that's what the doctor said, until she was born, why else do ya think I have that yeller banner that says, ' Its a boy? I know Im cheap, but not that cheap," Crabs laughed, "So you weren't always cheap as you are now?" Spongebob asked turning the page of the book and there was another picture, it was them getting married, Spongebob smiled a little bigger, "Awe, this is cute," Spongebob said, turning a page, and said, "So, what happened did you two divorce?" Spongebob asked, looking up at , Crabs just shook his head, "Um, no, she died, giving birth to Pearl," he said looking out a window, Spongebob could tell that he was trying hard not to cry. Then Spongebob flipped the page of the picture book again, there was a picture that, not even he'd think would be in there, he thought it was a picture book of happiness, but not all of it apparently, when he turned the page, his eyes immediately looked at a picture, it was a picture of Pearl's mother in a bed, wearing a hospital gown with a breathing mask on her face, and needles in her fins, hair all frizzed up, she looked exhausted, and you could see teeny tiny new born baby Pearl in her arms.

**Flashback . . .**

It was 12 a clock a night, everyone was a sleep, not a sound was heard, just silence, until 12:30 Am, there was a scream, in Crabs's house, he woke up, hearing his wife, screaming his name, " Eugenie!, Eugenie!" Jewel was in the next room, Crabs rushed into her room, busting down the door, and turning on the light, and seeing Jewel, holding her stomach, she had gotten out of bed to use the bathroom, and thats when her water broke, she was lying on the floor, still calling his name, he rushed over to her, "What happend are you alright?" he asked, placing his claw on her back, "The baby, hes coming, hes coming, and hes coming now, don't just sit there, help me! " she said between breaths. helped her up, onto the bed, and lied her down, "Calm down, just breath, Ill call the hospital" he said, immediately dialing the number.

Five Hours had passed, the doctors had made it to the anchor with in five to ten minutes, and now they were done, the doctor had just delivered the new born baby, girl? One of the nurses had called Crabs into the room, he stood at the door, the nurse blocking the door, he needed to tell him the news first, " Sir, you have a healthy beautiful baby girl," "A girl, I thought you said it was a boy, oh well still better than nothin', so hows Jewel?" Crabs asked, the nurse hesitated for a minute, "Hows my wife, is she alright?" he asked again, and each time more serious, he started worry more, the nurse didnt answer, so pushed past him, but shortly stopped when he seen his wife, lying down in her bed, holding the baby, she looked horrible, she was a deathly pale. Crabs walked over to his wife, and new born daughter, Jewel was awake, long enough to see him. Jewel weakly turned her head as much as possible to see he husband, some how, she knew, that she wasnt going to make it, she simply smiled and said, " Take, good, care, of her" she quitly said, before permentally closing her eyes. 's eyes widened like two saucers, as he watched her die, he started to cry, until he looked at the little moving bundle in her arms, and he took it in his arms, looking at it, it playfully kicked, and she looked up to see who was holding her, she smiled the cutest little smile, making Crabs smile, he had just thought that he had just lost his life, but, now he found a new one, he promised to treat her as his own, make her happy, protect her, and be there for her, now his life had purpose again he thought to himself.

While was looking at his new born daughter, he said, " You need a name, huh my little Pearl . . ." he paused for a minute, and than smiled, "Thats it, thats what I'll call you, Pearl, me darlin' daughter Pearl," he said bringing her close for a hug.

**End of Flashback . . .**

Crabs was smiling again, thinking of when he first held Pearl, than looked at Spongebob, "So thats what happend to your wife, never would have guessed," Spongebob said, blowing his nose into a tissue, "Thats sad, but at least you have Pearl" Spongebob said wiping away his tears, "Yeah, I guess so huh, even though shes a spoiled brat, you gotta love 'er" Crabs chuckled, "Well, now ya know boy, have anymore question?" he asked Spongebob, " No, thats all, thankyou for answering my question sir," "Your welcome boy, now, get back to work." "Aye Aye captain" Spongebob quickly saluted, before going into his kitchen.

**The End . . .**

**Well tell me how was it, good, bad, ok, I dont care tell me, I want to know, thankyou for reading it.**

**~ Tominus Out**


End file.
